


Ikran

by Katherine



Category: Avatar (2009)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The forced connection had made him a claimed creature. Defined him as ridden, as Ikran, and a stranger name, "Banshee", idea of screaming cries and threat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ikran

**Author's Note:**

> Part of me watched the creature abandoned by Jake the Na'vi and expected pining. The trope of the dragon-rider bond is strong. But considering in what manner Jake had formed the bond...

The forced connection had made him a claimed creature. Defined him as ridden, as Ikran, and a stranger name, "Banshee", idea of screaming cries and threat.

Not threat enough to break the lifelong bond.

Even as the Na'vi pulled back, tendrils separating, leapt off his back and was gone, the heaviness of his commands, his very presence, lingered.

Then the Na'vi, impossibly, set himself into place on the huge red-and-scarlet Last Shadow, put himself into connection, and the lingering rider-Ikran bond flickered and was lost.

Freed, no longer Ikran, he banked, wings wide, and made for far skies. To be never-again-ridden, never again bonded. To find himself alone, and heal.


End file.
